criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Burnett
|victims = 3 killed 2 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Lea Coco |appearance = "Target Rich" }} '''Sam Burnett' is a serial killer and abductor who appears in the Season Eleven episode "Target Rich". Background Very little is known about Burnett's past, other than he was born on June 13, 1987 and became a student at New York University as a Communications major. In 2006, he abducted and killed another student, Kathy Miller. Sometime before or after that, he dropped out of the university, and after killing Kathy, he began traveling to the East Coast, killing two college students in the following nine years. In 2015, Burnett settled in Virginia and got a job as a shuttle driver catering to students attending Judy Temple College who were coming out of parties drunk. Target Rich In 2015, Burnett attempted to abduct a college student named Bahni Desai, but another man got to her instead. Afterward, the BAU is called in to investigate Bahni's disappearance, and eventually find a security video of Burnett following Bahni. After seeing a press conference, Burnett turns himself in and confesses that he is the man in the video. Rossi leads Burnett to the interrogation room and JJ joins in. Burnett asks JJ if the necklace she is wearing holds her birthstone, and she replies that it is her son's birthstone. Burnett tells them about the man who took Bahni, but JJ asks him why he stepped back into the doorway as the video showed (which led the BAU to suspect him in the first place). He tells them about a GPS in his cab then asks for a lawyer. Rossi and JJ believe him and they let him go. Later, Burnett meets with Joy Struthers in an alleyway and begins talking, unaware that Joy is using her phone to record the whole conversation. She questions Burnett about Bahni, but when he tells her about Bahni's abductor, Burnett shoves Joy to the wall. When Joy panics, Burnett claims that he is showing her what the man did to Bahni. When Joy mentions Kathy Miller, Burnett says that he hasn't heard the name in a long time. Suddenly, the BAU show up, having track the both of them down, and arrest him. After Bahni is rescued and Tom is arrested, Burnett is approached in the interrogation room by JJ and Rossi. He says that he has nothing to say to them until his lawyer comes, adding that Joy's recording is inadmissible as evidence. Rossi tells Burnett that Joy is his daughter and that the recording allows the authorities to execute a search warrant at his residence, which turns up a number of items, including Kathy Miller's necklace. When Burnett tries to make a deal, JJ shoots him down. Modus Operandi Very little details about Burnett's crimes were disclosed. What is known is that he targeted female college students who were in their freshman and sophomore years, somehow abducted them, and then killed them through unspecified means. JJ notices that Sam has a thing for necklaces; implying that he would keep them as his trophies. Profile No official profile of Burnett was made by the BAU, although Rossi briefly described Kathy Miller's abductor as being organized and having a secondary location where he could take her. Known Victims The dates denote when the victims disappeared *October 4, 2006, New York City, New York: Kathy Miller *May 23, 2010, Syracuse, New York: Bailey Halbert Considering Burnett was connected to two other murders with barely any specific details given, it is unknown if Bailey was one of his victims. The same applies for the other two victims. *Unspecified dates and locations from 2006 to 2015: **Grace Denniglen **Allison Corismen *2015, Alexandria, Virginia: **November 11: Bahni Desai **November 13: Joy Struthers Appearances *Season Eleven **"Target Rich" **"Inner Beauty" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Incarcerated Criminals